call me manager lee
by Bonaaa
Summary: seorang wanita mantan anggota militer korea berpangkat letnan..di tunjuk sebagai manager EXO k yang baru...mengetahui semua member EXO memiliki kisah cinta yang tidak biasa...bagaimanakah sikap sang manager baru...sedangkan sang manager sendiri pun memiliki banyak rahasia yang berhubungan dengan negara...bagaimana sikap para member.. warning this yaoi fic... kaisoo,baekyeol ...
1. Chapter 1

Call me manager lee

Author:Bonaaa

Pairing :EXO official couple

Cast:exo k + luhan,lee hyun ha(menager lee) OOC

Rating: T

Genre:romance,litle humor,crime

Leght:1 of...

Warning:yaoi,gaje,full of typo,alur ngaco,cerita seadanya..tidak percaya buktikan sendiri

Annyeong…hola readers..preman gagal balik lagi,bawa cerita gaje..mudah-mudahan kalian tidak bosan…

Enjoy it ^^

Di sebuah ruang di belakang stage terliahat Kaido cople tengah asik ber lovey dovey ria…sampai kegiatan mereka berhenti tiba-tiba karna lee hyun ha sang manager tiba-tiba membuka pintu..

Ckleek..

Keheningan tiba-tiba terjedi diantara amereka bertiga..Kaido cople yang membeku dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakan(bayangin aja sendiri posisinya lagi gimana..itung-itung readers service,,hha)..dan manager lee yang mematung di ambang pintu dengan wajah datar..

"ma..manager aku bisa je..jelas kan.."ucap kai gugup

"i..iya ma..manager,kau jangan sa…salah pa..paham dulu"ucap DO tidak kalah panik

"sebenarnya kami seda-"belum sempai Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya manager lee langsung memotong

"kalau kalian mau bermesraan,sebaiknya nanti saja di dorm kalau nanti sudah pulang,kalian akan segera tampil,cepatlah bersiap-siap…"dengan wajah datar dan suara yang dingin,manager lee langsung melengos pergi

Kai dan DO masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi..dan terus terkungkung dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing

'MWO..hanya begitu saja…yeoja ini benar-benar memiliki hati seperti gunung es…sulit di percaya..!'gumam kai dalam hati

'aku pikir dia akan langsung pingsan,..memang beda kalau orang yang asalnya anggota militer pindah hluan jadi manager boyband..auranya dingin sekali,mentalnya juga benar-benar kuat…orang yang benar-benar jarang ada..'ucap Do dalam hati

Tiba-tiba suho muncul di ambang pintu..

"ada apa..kenapa kalian melongo begitu,..cepat siap-siap kita akan segera tampil.."perintah suho pad kedua dongsaengnya

"h..hyung.."Kai langsung beranjak menghampiri suho

"a..apa dia itu benar-benar manusia..?"Kai sambil membelalakan matanya,..

"hah..siapa.."ucap suho berusaha tenang

"siapa lagi..tentu saja manager lee.."DO menimpali

"tentu saja.."jawab suho tetap tenang

"tapi kau lihat sikapnya tadi,biasanya kalau orang normal,minimal akan memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget.."ucap Kai tidak menerima jawaban suho

"kalian masih mending,apa kalian ingat saat exo m berkunjung ke korea,kalian pasti sudah sangat hapal dengan watak si yadong sehun,sebentar saja bertemu luhan pasti dia akan minta 'itu'..sialnya pada saat mereka melakukannya mereka tidak mengunci pintu,pada pagi hari nya manager lee mulai membangunkan kita semua untuk mengikuti sebuah acara,..kau tau kan bagaimana cara manager lee membangunkan kita,seperti membangunkan serdadu militer,pada saat manager sampai di kamar sehun,dia langsung menendang pintu karna memanggil-manggil orang di dalamnya dan tak dapat respon sampai pintu itu terbuka,kalian sudah pasti tau bagaimana keadaan luhan dan sehun saat itu,..yah lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi datar dia hanya mengatakan 'cepat mandi,kita ada jadwal yang sangat padat siang ini…'lalu melengos pergi…"cerita suho panjang lebar

"lalu bagaiman ekpresi sehun dan luhan saat it hyung..?"tanya DO penasaran ..

"sama dengan ekspresi kalian saat ini,sudahlah ayo kita siap-siap sebentar lagi tampil.."jawab suho singkat dan meninggalkan Kaido dengan wajah cengo mereka

'Lee hyun ha..benar-benar orang yang membingungkan sekejap dia terlihat begitu dingin tapi sekejap dia juga terlihat begitu hangat..aku benar-benar bingung dengan sikapnya,apa dia benar-benar manusia,..?aku tau dia dari angkatan militer korea dulunya,tapi sejauh ini belum pernah aku melihat mantan letnan pasukan darat yang memiliki hati sedingin dia dan sikap yang begitu sering berubah…'gumam suho dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju stage

Sebenarnya kemunculan manager lee di mulai sejak 4 hari kebelakang dimana dia mulai bekerja sebagai manager EXO,dan tinggal di sebelah dorm EXO

Flash back ON

07:00 KST

_Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke  
Dashi taeeonan sungan gachi  
Jamshi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni  
Yeokshi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo_

"yoboseo.._"_ suho leader mengangkat ponsel yang pada pagi hari sudah berering dengan nada lagu angel,walau masih merasa sangat mengantuk dia berusaha mengatur nada suaranya agar tetap terdengar sopan

"suho..aku perlu bicara dengan mu hari ini,kumpul kan member lain,ada hal penting, aku sudah menemukan manager untuk kalian..

"oh baik soo man adjushi..akan segera saya kumpulkan para member..kita bertemu dimana..?oh iya baik…"suho mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telpon dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengumpulkan para member..

"BANGUN SEMUANYA…!"teriak suho memangil para member

Beberapa menit kemudian para member sudah berkumpul lengkap dengan wajah kantuk,iler dan pernak-pernik di mata(kalain tau kan maksudnya..)

"wae..suho hyung..kami ngantuk sekali.."ucap baekhyun,masih dengan wajah ngantuknya

"iya hyung..semalaman aku tidak tidur karna sibuk menyerang baekie~hyung..sekarang aku lelah sekali"ucapan chanyeol sukses membuat chanyeol mendapat lembaran barbel dari baekhyun

"hari ini lee soo man adjushi akan datang membawa manager baru untuk kita.."ucap suho menjelaskan

"mwo..soo man adjushi akan datang ke dorm kita..huwaa daebak.."ucap DO penuh semangat di balas anggukan Kai yang sedang memeluk DO dari belakang

"manager nya yeoja atau namja hyung.."tanya sehun

"belum tau,mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai..kalian cepat lah cuci muka.."intruksi leader EXO k suho

Mereka semua langsung bubar menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia,selang beberapa lama..pintu dorm exo k di ketuk dari luar menandakan kalau lee soo man tiba..

ckleek

"oh silahkan masuk.."ucap suho mempersilahkan

Di ruang tengah terlihat para member exo sudah berjajar rapi menyambut kedatangan lee soo man..

"anneyong hasseon lee so man adjushi.."sapa para member

"haha sudahlah tidak usah formal begitu santai saja,duduk lah.."jawab lee soo man ramah

"soo man adjushi katanya akan ada manager baru,kenapa anda datang sendiri"ucap sehun mempertanyakan kedatangan Soo man yang hanya seorang diri

"oh,dia sebentar lagi akan datang dia sedang mengurus sesuatu dulu.."

"adjushi,manager kami ini yeoja atau namja..?"tanya DO polos

"yeoja..dan asal kalian tahu saja..dia adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik…"

"benarkah.."semangat kai menanggapi perkataan lee soo man dan langsung mendapatka jackpot berupa jitakan dari DO

Tok tok..

"permisi.."suara ngebass seorang yeoja di luar dorm

"oh..hyunha masuklah.."ucap lee soo man dari dalam

"hoh..dia sudah datang .."bisik chanyeol pada baekhyun dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh si pemilik telinga

Lee soo man langsung berdiri begitu yeoja yang akan menjadi manager exo datang..

"perkenalkanlah..ini lee hyun ha..manager baru kalian..hyun ha perkenalkan lah dirimu.."ucap soo man pada gadis di sampingnya

"anneyoung hasseo..hyun ha imnida.."ucap gadis dengan tinggi 172 cm,3 tindikan di telinga,tato dengan lambang yinyang yang terbakar di leher sebelah kirinya dan rambut lurus panjang terurai dengan ikal kecil di ujung rambutnya..gadis ini memiliki suara ngebass yang khas,memang tidak se ngebass chanyeol tapi suaranya cukup untuk menjadikan bentakan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat orang yang mendengar bergidik ngeri di tambah dengan tatapan tajam yang dia miliki..

"mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi manager kalian dan tinggal di sebelas dorm kalian,kalian harus menurut padanya..karna setiap hal yang dia katakan penting untuk kalian.."ucap so man menjelaskan,dan di tanggapi anggukan oleh para member..

"kalau begitu,kau bereskanlah barang-barangmu..aku sudah mengosongkan jadwal mereka hari ini,jadi kau bisa menyusun ulang jadwal mereka yang acak-acak kan"ucap soo man pada manager lee..dan di balas oleh anggukan

"kalau begitu aku harus pergi..kalian istirahat lah.."ucap soo man lalu meninggalkan exo k dan sang manager

"biar aku antar ke depan,"ucap suho menawarkan

"tidak usah ..lebih kau membantu hyun ha saja…"ucap soo man menolak tawaran suho

Setelah soo man pergi,mereka bertujuh saling diam…

"kalau begitu aku permisi.."ucap hyun ha sambil membungkuk dan membalikan badan

"kami akan membantumu.."ucap sehun menawarkan

"tidak usah,..kalian istirahat saja.."ucap hyun ha menolak

"sudahlah..nuna kan manager kami..jadi sudah seharusnya kami membantu nuna.."ucap chanyeol sambil membawakan tas hyun ha..

"tidak usah,lagi pula aku hanya tinggal membereskan pakaian saja..dan lagi, kalian tidak usah memanggilku nuna..cukup memanggilku manajer lee saja.."jawab hyun ha sambil mengambil kembali tas nya dari tangan chanyeol

"eh..baiklah.."chanyeol mengangguk dan di setujui oleh member lainnya

"nanti siang aku akan berkunjung kesini lagi,dan menjelaskan jadwal kalian.."

"ba..baik.."suho sambil mengangguk

Hyun ha un pergi meninggalkan mereka ber6 dengan menyisakan beribu pertanyaan tentang dirinya..

"hyung,dia gadis yang misterius ya.."ucap kai

"dia memang cantik sih,..tapi kesannya kuat sekali.."sehun menimpali

"kira-kira umurnya berapa ya.."ucap DO sambil mempoutkan bibir chery nya dan di balas cubitan kecil oleh kai, pipinya karna kai merasa namja ini imut sekali

"entahlah,kalau dilihat dari wajahnya..terlihat masih muda..bahkan mungkin dia tidak lebih tua dari aku..tapi kalau melihat sikapnya,benarbenar seperti wanita dewasa.."suho menganalisis..

"hyun tadi lihat kaluangnya tidak..aku melihat lencana militer berpangkat letnan yang dijadikan bandul kalungnya,apa dia dari milter hyung.."ucap baekhyun

"aku tidak tau..tapi mungkin saja.."suho menggeleng

13:30 KST

Suho poV

Ini sudah siang hari,itu artiya manager lee akan segera datang..

Tok tok tok.

Baru saja di bicarakan..aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur,membangukan sehun dan dan member lainnya

Tidak berapa lama kami sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan manager lee yang membawa berkas,sepertinya itu jadwal kami yang baru

"selamat siang semuanya.."suaranya yang khas memulai pembicaraan

"se.. selamat siang…"ucap para member masih canggung

"hari ini aku akan menjelaskan jadwal kalian,aku usahakan dalam 1 minggu kalian libur satu hari,mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengetuk pintu untuk masuk karna aku punya kuncinnya,aku akan lagsung menerobos masuk dan membangunkan kalian,pagi-pagi kalian bangun jam 7:30 olah raga 30 menit.."ucap manager lee panjang lebar

"ta..tapi manager,kami terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal itu,manager sendiri tau kan kami kerja sampai malam.."ucap chanyeol tidak setuju dengan jadwal barunya

"justru karna itulah aku ingin kalian sering olah raga,agar tubuh kalian tetap fit,lagipula aku sudah menyisakan satu hari untuk kalian istirahat..lalu yang selanjutnya kalian tidak usah sungkan padaku,anggaplah aku sebagai sodara kalian sendiri..cukup itu saja..kalau begitu aku permisi.."langkah hyun ha berheni saat panggilan suho berdenging di telinganya

"mnager lee…bukan kah kau harus lebih mengenal para member.."

"tidak masalah aku sudah tau kalian semua,aku sudah lihat identitas kalian.."ucap hyun ha tanpa membalikan badannya mengarah suho

"tapi kami belum tahu tentang kau.."ucap sehun

Hyun ha pun membalikan badannya,dan duduk besila di lantai,seolah mengerti,para member exo k duduk mengikut hyun ha membentuk lingkaran..

"baikah..kenalkan aku hyun ha,lee hyun ha..aku anak tunggal dan dulu aku tergabung dalam satuan militer korea berpangkat letnan,.lalu aku berhenti karna ada masalah,aku pun ditawari menjadi manager kalian oleh soo man adjushi,lalu aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya,hingga jadi seperti sekarang ini.."hyun ha panjang lebar menjelaskan

"wah keren sekali,apa kau bisa berkelahi seperti tao.."tanya polos dari sehun,

"lumayan.."

"apa kau pernah memegang senjata api.?."tanya DO

"tentu"

"apa kau pernah bunuh orang? "pertanyaan kai langsung membuat semua member menatap pada kai

"pernah"jawaban singkat dari hyun ha membuat semua member melotot ke arah hyun ha..

"MWO!"teriakan serempak dari semua member

"hmm.."di jawab oleh senyuman kecil dari hyun ha..

TBC

Ini ada fic baru semoga ga lebih gaje dari fic sebelumnya haha...

Jangan lupa review...makasih...

Ciao...Adios...

(bahasanya masih gaje ya..kekeke maklum...fic jaman lama...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Call me manager lee Part 2**

Author : Bonaaa

Pairing :kaido,baekyeol,slight hunhan

Cast:exo k + luhan,lee hyun ha (ooc)

Rating: T

Leght: 2 of...

Warning:yaoi,gaje,full of typo,alur ngaco,cerita seadanya..tidak percaya buktikan sendiri….

'Annyeong…hola readers..justBona bawa part 2 nya manager lee sama member exo k..mudah-mudahan kalian tidak bosan sama ceritanya ya..hehe..

Enjoy it ^^

Semua member exo k langsung melongo mendengar pengakuan manager lee,dia mengaku..err..'pernah membunuh orang'…tentu saja, bagaiman tidak kaget mendengar pengakuan orang yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi manager mereka kalau dia pernah membunuh orang..

"kalian kenapa..bukankah itu bukan hal yang aneh…aku ini mantan militer tentu saja mau tidak mau harus memiliki pengalaman seperti itu.."ucap hyun ha lagi-lagi datar

"si..siapa yang kau bunuh…"tanya sehun gagap

"hmm..maaf aku tak bisa mengatakannya..."

"kenapa.."

"saat itu aku di hadapkan pada 2 pilihan,jadi aku mengambil pilihan yang aku harap benar.."

"sudahlah…sudah cukup yang ingin kalian tau tentang aku bukan…dan lagi apa kalian sudah makan.?.siapa yang biasanya memasak disini..?"ucapnya menambahkan

"a..aku.."D.O mengangkat tangannya

"hoh…kau D.O kan..sebaiknya kau dan leader suho ikut dengan ku..kita belanja hari ini..aku tunggu kalian di luar.."hyun ha sambil melengos pergi

"ba..baik.."D.O dan suho segera bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan mengikuti manager baru mereka

"huwaa..chagi aku ikut…"ucap kai merajut pada namjachingunya

"jangan,yang disuruh kan cuman aku dan suho hyung,kau disini saja.."

"tapi aku khawatir,bagaimana kalau kau di mutilasi di tengah jalan olehnya..apalagi kau itu imut sekali..bagaimana kalau dia menjual mu.."ucap kai sambil membelalakan matanya seolah berkata tetap-denganku-dan-kau-akan-selamat

"aish..kau ini itu tidak mungkin,dia kan manager kita..sudahlah aku mau pergi..kau baik-baik disini ne…sampai jumpa.."D.O melepaskan genggaman kai di lengannya dan pergi

D.O dan suho pergi keluar dorm dan menyusul lee yang sudah menunggu di luar dengan mobil yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menuju supermarket terdekat..

Skip..

Sesampainya di supermarket mereka masuk dan mengambil troli yang tersedia..

"apa kau sudah mempersiapkan daftar belanjaannya..?"tanya hyun ha tanpa melihat DO

"su..sudah..aku se..selalu menyiapkannya…" entah kenapa D.O masih merasa gugup,padahal dia ingin berusaha sebisa mungkin nyaman dengan manager baru mereka..

"tenanglah D.O aku tidak akan memakanmu..kenapa kalian semua gugup seperti itu…apa kalian takut padaku,..? apalagi sejak aku mengakui kalau aku pernah membunuh orang.."ucap hyun ha sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya pada D.O dan suho

"maaf,mungkin kami hanya masih kaget saja…"ucap suho berusaha menjelaskan dia tidak ingin memberi kesan buruk pada lee

"tenanglah..aku tidak akan melukai kalian walau hanya segores…justru aku harus melindungi kalian…kalian tidak usah sungkan apalagi takut padaku…karna mulai sekarang aku sudah menganggap kalian seperti saudara ku sendiri.."sambil mengambil barang-barang yang harus di beli hyun ha menjelaskan dengan suara yang lembut walau tetap ngebas dan di ahiri dengan senyuman yang membuat lesung pipit di bawah bibirnya terlihat.

Blusshhh

Wajah DO dan suho langsung memerah begitu melihat senyuman khas dari manager baru mereka,..

'ingat kai…ingat kai…'gumam DO

'lay..cepatlah berkunjung ke korea..atau bisa-bisa aku di rebut orang …'batin suho

Setelah selesai berbelanja..mereka melewati sebuah toko mainan..

"aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu kesini..kalian duluan saja ke mobil nanti aku menyusul.."ucap hyun ha,lalu pergi memasuki toko mainan tersebut

Suho dan DO pun pergi menuju tempat parkir..dan memasuki bahan belanjaan mereka ke dalam mobil,..setelah menunggu beberapa menit,..mereka melihat hyun ha dari kejauhan memjinjing kantong besar

"wah banyak sekali yang manager beli"ucap D.O sambil melongok ke dalam kantong yang di bawa hyun ha

"ya..aku tadi melihat miniatur yang sangat bagus..jadi aku membelinya..aku kita pulang…"setelah berkata itu dia memasukan belanjaanya dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju dorm

Sesampainya di dorm,kai langsung berlari menyambut D.O dan membawakan barang belanjaannya..

"cchhhaagggiii…apa kau baik-baik saja…"ucap kai manja dan langsung menatap kai seolah berkata 'jangan begitu manager masih disini,bagaimana kalau dia tau kita pacaran..bisa gawat..'

Seolah mengerti. kai pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan bersikap seperti namja normal lainnya

"hmm..DO hyung kau sudah pulang rupanya.."ucap kai so mainly

Tapi…Seperti hyun ha benar-benar tidak mempedulikan hal itu,..

"DO kau masaklah untuk para member,kau akan kembali ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus"setelah mengatakan hal itu manager lee langsung,melengos pergi menuju ruanggannya sendiri

Flash back off

Stelah selesai tampil dan mengikuti acara sampai selasai,semua member exo k memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan istirahat,karna hari ini begitu melelahkan

"manager lee..jadwal kami besok apa?"tanya sehun kepada hyun ha yang duduk di bangku pengemudi bersebelahan dengan suho..

"besok kalian akan,hadir di acara mubank,lalu mengikuti pemotretan.."

"hoh..hmm..ma..manger lee"seru sehun seolah ingin menganyakan sesuatu tapi ragu

"hmm.."jawab hyun ha tetap fokus ke badan jalan

"ke..ke..kemarin melihatku..dan lu..luhan..hmm..sedang-"ucapan sehu terpotong saat manager lee langsung memotong perkataannya

"melakukan xxx di dalam kamar yang tidak di kunci"mendengar perkataan hyun ha sehun langsung terbengong..tapi tetap berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya

"hmm..hehe ..i..iya..bagamana menurutmu.."ucap sehun sambil mengelus tengkuknya

"aku tidak peduli.."ucapnya datar

"a..aapa..?"

"sebenarnya jauh sebelum aku memutuskan akan menjadi manager kalian,aku sudah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi..tapi aku cukup kaget juga aku kira hanya sebagian tapi saat tadi aku melihat Kai dan DO pernyataan ku langsung runtuh,karna ternyata kalian semua begitu.."ucap hyun ha sambil terus fokus ke badan jalan di sertai tawa kecil pada setap perkataannya

"bagaiman kau tau aku tidak normal.."ucap chanyeol terkejut mendengar perkataan hyun ha

"tembok kamar kalian bersebelahan dengan kamarku…lain kali kalau kalian mau melakukan aktivitas malam,pasang pengedap suara..atau paling tidak usahakan agar suara yang kalian hasilkan tidak terlalu terdengar..arra..chanyeol,baekhyun."

"eh..n..ne arraseo."ucap chanyeol dan baekhyun seolah tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa lagi

"kalau aku bagaimana denganku..?"ucap suho sambil menatap hyun ha

"ingat saat exo m kemari…aku melihat mu sedang berdua dengan lay,aku rasa kalau hanya sebatas teman kau tidak akan sampai duduk di pangkuan si pelupa itu kan.."

Suho hanya bisa tertunduk mengetahui dia sudah tertangkap bahas…

"hmm..manager apa kau bermasalah dengan hal itu..?"tanya DO ragu takut menyinggung perasaan managernya ini

"pada dasarnya aku tidak peduli,tugasku adalah mengurus kalian mencampuri urusan pribadi kalian bukanlah wewenangku.."

"hoh begitu.."Do merasa cukup dengan jawaban hyun ha

'sekarang aku mengerti cara berpikir manager,dia hanya akan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan tanpa mempedulikan hal lain..hmm baguslah'batin suho tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sang manager dengan senyuman di wajahnya

'manager tegas sekali,..benar-benar fokus hanya pada satu hal..seperti robot saja.."batin baekhyun sambil melihat ke arah si manager

'dia ini manusia bukan sih,dingin sekali..?jarang sekali ada orang seperti dia..'batin chanyeol melihat ke luar jendela sambil sesekali melirik ke arah manager lee

'aku masih bingung dengan watak manager yang sebenarnya,benar-benar orang yang sulit di tebak..'batin DO sambil melihat manager dengan matanya yang bulat dan tatapan polos

'orang ini berbahaya..'batin kai sambilmelihat ke arah manager lee memegangin dadanya dan berusaha menelan salivanya

'keren..keren..keren..manager benar-benar keren…'batin sehun dengan seringai di wajahnya menatap lurus ke arah manager

Sadar dirinya dari tadi terus di pelototi oleh para member ahirnya hyun ha angkat bicara

"sudah puas menatapku"ucap hyun ha tetap fokus mengemudi

Sadar kalau mereka semua ketahuan,para member langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain di sertai deheman-deheman kecil

"hmm..manager aku ingin tanya lagi"ucap sehun memecah keheningan yang sesaat terjadi antara mereka

"hmm.."

"sebenarnya aku sangat tertarik dengan tato yang ada di lehermu itu artinya apa..?"

"hoh ini..aku hanya melihatnya sebagai arti dari keseimbangan yang sudah lenyap terbakar.."

"hah aku tidak mengerti.."

"yinyang itu lambang keseimbangan..lalu aku menggambarnya terbakar oleh api..apa kau masih tidak mengerti"

"hoh,tapi kenapa..kau beranggapan begitu.."

"ini berhubungan dengan alasan aku keluar sebagai anggota militer korea.."

"kalau boleh tau,memang masalah mu apa manager.."DO memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"rahasia.."ucap hyun ha menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya dan memberikan sebuah wink pada semua member…

Blusshhh…

Wajah semua member langsung merona dan ini adalah yang kedua kalinya untuk DO dan suho

Sesampainya di dorm semua member termasuk hyun ha memutuskan untuk langsung memasuki ruangan mereka masing-masing…

22:10 KST

"manager buka pintunya..hiks..hiks…"kai menggedor pintu manager lee yang ada di sebelah dorm exo k,disertai rengekan dan tangisan seperti bocah TK..

Cklekk..

"hmm.."hyun ha keluar dengan mata sayu…sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan…

"manager aku mau mengadu..hiks..hiks…masa D.O hyung lebih memilih chanyeol hyung dari pada aku..huwee.."kai terus merengek sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu dorm..

"hah..?"hyun ha yang benar-benar bingung dengan sikap bocah ini dan berusaha terus mencerna apa yang di katakan kai

Tidak berselang lama Do menyusul kai dan mendapati manager dan orang yang dia cari ada di ambang pintu

"kai..apa yang kau lakukan ayoo pulang.."ucap DO smbil menarik-narik tangan kai

"shiro…!manager ..marahi DO hyung.."peritah kai sambil sembunyi di balik tubuh managernya yang masih merasa sangat mengantuk

"AISHHH YA! Kim jong in,cepat kesini…!"perintah DO

"tidak mau…manager ayo marahi dia..masa dia memberiakan cake jatahku pada chanyeol hyung.."kai tetap merajuk sambil menggoyangkan tangan hyun ha

"itu karna kau ini bengal sekali kai..aku terus memanggil mu untuk makan bersama,tapi kau tetap fokus pada game mu..sebagai hukuman aku memberikan cake jatahmu pada chanyeol hyung.."jawab DO tidak terima sambil mempoutkan bibir cherynya…

Tiba-tiba aura kelam langsung menyelimuti DO dan kai,entah hanya firasat atau merasakan aura yang begitu kuat yang berasal dari managernya ini..

"apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan.."ucap menagernya dengan suara ngebass yang rendah

"e..eh..ma..manager.."panggil kai langsung melepaskan tangan managernya itu..

"kalian membangunkan ku malam-malam begini,dan meributkan hal sepele di depanku..apa kalian tidak tau kalau aku ini darah rendah…kepalaku rasanya benar-benar pening mendengar ocehan kalian.."ucap manager dengan padangan tajam

Kai yang langsung merasa horor dengan tatapan tajam managernya itu langsung sembunyi di balik tubuh DO

"ma..maaf..kami tidak tau kalau manager darah rendah…"ucap DO gugup,yah tentu saja siapa yang tidak gugup menerima sikap managernya yang sudah seolah akan memakan mereka berdua

"sekarang sudah tau kan.."ucap manager lee singkat seolah mengatakan 'enyah dari sini sekarang juga'…

"ka..kalau ..kami permisi.."seru kai,menarik tangan DO sambil mengambil langkah seribu dari hadapan managernya

Sesampainya di dorm kai menceritakan pengaamannya tadi kepada para member yang lain dengan semangat 45..mendengar cerita kai member yang lain hanya bisa tertawa…bagaimana tidak,melihat kai kembali dengan wajah pucat,dan menjelaskan sebab dia seperti itu menimbulkan gelak tawa dan bayangan saat kejadian perkara di pikiran baekyeol,sehun dan suho…mereka berpikir tentu saja manager ngadat..lagipula siapa yang tidak kesal menerima perlakuan kai apalagi untuk manager yang punya darah rendah,di bangunkan di malam hari tentu akan jadi hal paling menyebalkan..tapi yang mereka tidak habis pikir,mana mungkinmanager bisa sehoror itu..bagaimanapun dia tetap manusia..para member menyanga Kai dan DO hanya melebih-lebihkan

Tiba-tiba..''BBRRAAKKK''..pintu dorm di buka dari luar dengan kasar..sepasang langkah yang terdengar berat memasuki dorm exo k..para member langsung membeku di tempat, menebak siapa yang memasuk dorm mereka dengan cara yang begitu..err..'horor'…suasana saat itu benar-benar mencekam.. para member menahan nafas mereka menunggu kemunculan si penyebab suasana horor..

'ngeek'keluarlah kepala manager dari balik ujung tembok,ya..dia hanya melongokan kepalanya..tapi walaupun di ketahui bahwa itu manager tetap saja para member merasa takut,karna penamplan manager sekarang ini benar-benar kacau,dengan rambut acak-acakan,lingkaran hitam di mata tajamnya dan ekspresinya yang datar..

Untungnya para member sukses menahan teriakan yang ingin mendobrak keluar dari mulut mereka..dengan saling membekap mulut dengan tangan mereka ..

"ma..manager..kau se. apa di sana.."ucap suho berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya…

"apa kalian punya obat tidur…?"tanya manager singkat yang di balas anggukan oleh para member…

Setelah meneriman beberapa butir obat tidur manager kembali sambil menyeret guling yang ternyata dari tadi dia bawa-bawa..,langkahnya yang lunglai dan penampilan nya menimbulkan 1 pertanyaan penting di benak para member…'APAKAH DIA BENAR-BENAR MANUSIA!?'…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Bonaaa

Pairing :kaido,baekyeol..

Cast:exo k + ,lee hyun ha (ooc)

Rating: T

Leght: 3 of...

Warning:yaoi,gaje,full of typo,alur ngaco,cerita seadanya..tidak percaya buktikan sendiri….

...

BBRRRAAAKKKK

"pagi semuanya..."

Suara dobrakan pintu dari sang manager mengawali pagi di DORM EXO...yap.. ini sudah 5 minggu sejak penerimaan lee hyun ha sebagai manager mereka...ketakutan?hmm..tidak sebenarnya mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap manager mareka yang seperti itu,'unik'..itulah yang mereka rasakan dan pikirkan tentang manager mereka...bagi para member,lee adalah orang yang mudah di percaya, lebih banyak bertindak dari pada bicara,dia memang orang yang serius dan untuk ukuran wanita,dia sedikit kasar bahkan bisa di bilang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali,walau pun memiliki fisik yang bisa dibilang mengiurkan,mereka pikir manager baru mereka ini pasti akan mematahkan leher pria manapun yang berani menyentuh tubuhnya,tapi di balik semua itu ada satu hal yang paling penting yang terdapat dari dalam diri lee,bagi mereka,lee adalah orang yang berpikiran matang dan cerdik,dia selalu fokus dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal yang baginya tidak ada hubungannya..pentingkah?..tentu saja,bagi mereka hal seperti itu sangat penting...well..mereka 'semua' tidak normal..remember..jadi mereka tidak akan canggung memperlihat kan diri mereka yang sesungguhnya di depan lee...

"pagi manager..eh..mm..sebenarnya ini subuh manager"suho melangkah dengan segelas air putih di tangannya melewati manager dan memberikan senyuman pada manager mereka yang tengah memasuki dorm...

"aku tau...wah..wah...kalian semua sudah bangun..tumben sekali,..."

ucap lee melihat semua member sudah berpakaian olah raga untuk memulai kebiasaan pagi mereka...lari pagi...mungkin dari pada lari pagi lebih tepat di sebut marathon karna selain jarak yang jauh,2 orang terahir juga di wajibkan melayani member lain di pagi hari,misalnya sekedar menuangkan susu atau mengambilkan handuk basah dan air...pekerjaan ringan memang, tapi dalam keadaan sekarat sesudah lari dengan jarak yang jauh,pekerjaan itu akan berkali-kali lipat lebih melelahkan...

"tentu saja manager,kami sudah terbiasa...hhe..iyakan baekie.."

"hmm.."baekhyunpun mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"tapi menager hari ini kita lari dimana lagi?,aku tidak mau di kejar fans seperti kemarin..saat kau menyuruh kami lari di tengah kota,..kau sengaja kan.."ucap sehun begitu keluar dari dapur dan duduk di meja makan,tanpa segan menuduh lee yang duduk di depannya

"haha..aku ketauan ya...hmm..itu agar larimu lebih cepat..antisipasi kalau nanti kau di kejar stalker..."

"ishh,..itu tidak lucu.."sehun merengut sebagai bentuk ketidak setujuan dan kekesalan saat yang lain mulai mentertawakannya

"jadi dimana manager..?"suho berusaha kembali fokus pada jawaban dari pertanyaan sehun

"aku rasa sungai di dekat gedung ini lumayan nyaman,di pagi hari tempat itu terhitung sepi...hari ini kita lari disana...hmm..aku tidak melihat kai dan D.o...apa mereka masih tidur...?"

"D.o hyung sudah bangun..tapi kalau kai..."ucap sehun namun ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya

"asal kau tau saja manager saat kau tidak membangunkannya,..dia tidur seperti orang mati.."

"yeollie benar sekarang D.o sedang berusaha membangunkannya..."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi lee segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kai dan D.o,saat ia memasuki kamar kai dilihatnya D.o yang masih sibuk mengguncangkan tubuh kai dan kai yang sama sekali tidak bergeming

Lee segera menghampiri mereka berdua,memberikan isyarat pada D.o Agar sedikit memberi ruang untuknya..

D.o sudah tau,biasanya lee akan menggukan cara yang lebih sadis khusus untuk kai,yah..salah sendiri,seperti yang chanyeol katakan dia tidur seperti orang mati..jadi jangan salahkan sang manager bila bersikap lebih keras...

"manager..kenapa kau naik ke tempat tidur kami..?"

"sstttt.. lihat dan perhatikan,aku rasa ini akan berguna untukmu D.o"

Lee berdiri di atas kai yang tidur tertelungkup,lalu menarik tangan kai ke atas dan menginjak punggungnya dengan sebelah kaki...terbayang?..dan itu pasti akan terasa 'sangat sakit'...

"aakkkhhhhh...ssaaaaaakiiiiiit...siapa yang memelintir tanganku..!?"kai langsung terbangun begitu merasakan sengatan di kedua tangannya,urat-uratnya serasa tertarik...

"sudah merasa lebih segar..."jawab lee santai

"manager lee...?iya..iya aku bangun...kumohon lepaskan..ah hyung tolong aku...eh hyung..?"

Saat kai memindahkan pandangannya pada D.o,dia begitu terkejut saat di lihat nya D.o sedang mempraktekan hal sadis yang di lakukan managernya...

"hmm..seperti ini manager?"kata D.o sambil meniru

"ya benar..apa kau mau langsung coba pada objeknya..?"lagi-lagi kalimat santai keluar dari mulut lee sambil lebih mengencangkan tarikan tnannya pada tangan kai

"heeiiii kalian apa-apaan !cepat lepaskan aku..!"ucap kai sambil meronta berusaha untuk melepaskan diri walau ia sendiri tahu hal itu tidak akan berguna

Mendengar teriakan kai,menarik perhatian member lain,merekapun bergerombol di depan pintu dengan ekspresi yang menggambarkan seolah mereka sedang menonton acara gulat

"keren.." ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol

"lebih kencang manager.."sehun memberi semangat

Sementara suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya...sambil sesekali tertawa tipis..

"ah kita sudah terlambat..."ucap lee sambil melihat jam di tangannya

Lee segera turun dari ranjang kai lalu saat hendak menghilang dari balik pintu dia berbalik dan memperingatkan korbannya

"siap-siap dalam 3 menit,kalu tidak kakimu yang akan aku pelintir kebelakang.."

Mendengar ancaman seperti itu,tanpa buang-buang waktu kai segera melesat menuju kamar mandi..

"ayo semuanya kita tunggu kai di ruang makan.."

...

Sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu kai yang masih sibuk bersiap-siap dengan lee yang terus melihat jam tangannya

"aku sudah selesai..."ucap kai begitu keluar dari kamarnya dengan nafas yang cepat,sepertinya dia benar-benar terburu-buru

"2 menit 55 detik...wah nyaris..lumayan juga.."lee berkata sambil melihat jam di tangannya,lalu mengeluarkan smirk andalannya

"tentu saja,aku yakin kau pasti serius dengan kata-katamu tentang memelintir kakiku.."

Dan lee hanya terkekeh

"silahkan manager,minumlah membangunkan kai pasti sangat melelahkan..?"

"terimakasih suho.."

Belum sempat lee menyentuh gelas yang suho sodorkan padanya,gelas itu sudah berpindah ke tangan kai..

"ini hukuman karna kau membangunkan ku dengan cara yang sadis.."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi kai langsung meneguk habis isi dari gelas lee,lee tertegun otaknya kembali memutar memori lama yang seharusnya lee lupakan

"_berikan!ini hukuman karna kau membangunkan ku dengan cara yang sadis.."_

_Tanpa aba-aba lagi seorang gadis langsung meneguk habis isi dari gelas lee_

"_cih..belajarlah untuk bangun lebih pagi,atau pelatih akan menghukum mu..nona park.."_

_Ucap lee dengan nada mengejek di kata-kata terahir_

"_asal kau tau saja,orang yang tidurnya sedikit itu biasanya umurnya tidak lama...nona choi.."_

_Jawab gadis itu dengan cara yang sama_

"_pphhtt..informasi dari mana itu..?"_

"_informasi yang aku simpulkan sendiri..."jawab gadis itu enteng_

"_pphhttt...yang benar saja.."_

"manager...manager..haloo.."kai masih terus menggoyang kan lengannya di depan wajah lee,bermaksud menyadarkan orang yang tengah melamun ini

"e..ehh apa?"

"kau melamun manager..?"

"benarkah..?"

"iya.."

Lee kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya sekaligus orang yang telah membuatnya seperti sekarang ini...

"ah sudahlah,..ayo kita berangkat,..kita sudah terlambat..."

Yang lain hanya saling berpandangan tidak mengerti,melihat manager mereka yang tidak seperti biasanya...tapi mereka tidak terlalu ambil pusing..merekapun mengikuti lee dari belakang dan memulai marathon mereka...

...

"hosh..hosh..."

Suara deru nafas cepat begitu ramai terdengar di finish line mereka (dorm)...yah memang..lari marathon dengan manager lee bukan perkara mudah...

"hahhh..tidak terasa jauh juga..." ucap lee sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya

"ITU BUKAN HANYA JAUH..TAPI SANGAT JAUH MANAGER LEE..."baekhyun dan chanyeol berujar kompak

"nah...baekkie hyung,channie hyung...cepat ambil air untuk kami..." perintah sehun sedangkan 2 orang yang di perintah langsung berdiri sambil mengomel sepanjang jalan...

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua muncul kembali dengan membawa beberapa botol air mineral...dan membagikannya pada setiap orang..

Tukk'

"manager..kenapa melamun terus.."tanya baekhyun sambil mendaratkan botol dingin di pipi lee...terasa sejuk sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan lee..

"aku..?tidak ..aku tidak melamun..?"

Bohong..tentu saja...sebenarnya beberapa hari ini entah kenapa lee kembali teringat pada sesuatu yang seharusnya benar-benar dia lupakan..

"apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan manager.."

"tidak ..tidak ada..kau tenang saja suho..?"

"hei..lihat semuanya aku bisa menyemprotkan air dari celah gigiku.."

Dan sehun mulai menyemprotkan air dari mulutnya lebih tepatnya celah gigi depannya yang sebenarnya rapat,...

"aish..kau menjijikan oh sehun...hentikan.."

"_Heihei...lihat jin young aku bisa menyemprotkan air dari celah gigiku.."_

"_aish..kau ini apa-apaan se in...menjijikan..hentikan.."_

"_heee...kenapa ? apa nona choi jin young ini merasa jijik...eh lihat tanganmu kotor terkena tanah,sini biar aku bersihkan.."_

"_ya! Park Se in berhenti menyemprotkan cairan hasil kumuran dari mulutmu itu ke tanganku.."_

"hei manager kau melamun lagi..."

D.o menyenggol gadis di sampingnya dan lagi-lagi hal itu membuat lee kembali ke dunia nyata..entah kenapa lee merasa kacau beberapa hari ini ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali keruangannya...

"aku akan kembali ke ruanganku..kalian mandi dan siap-siap jam 9 kita ada acara..."

Lee pun keluar meninggalkan member exo dengan tatapan bingung

_..._

Lee terduduk di kursinya memandang sebuah kalung dengan bandul persegi panjang khas kalung seorang tertara bertuliskan park Se in,milik seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya,rasa bersalah segera menyeruak ke dalam hati lee..rasa sesak seolah mencekik lehernya..

Dia ingin sekali menangis...tapi itu tidak akan berguna,sang pemilik kalung tidak akan kembali untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya...lagi pula ia tidak berhak..benar-benar tidak punya hak

"_wwooohhooo...sekarang kita sudah resmi jadi tertara..."_

_Ucap Se in sambil meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke udara_

"_tapi tetap saja masa pelatihan yang berat tidak akan berhenti,kau jangan berlebihan Se in..."_

_Lee menannggapi dengan biasa saja_

"_hiisshhh..minimal kita sudah punya jabatan..kau ini tidak bersyukur sekali.."_

"_Se in,kalau militer itu kau dapat dari mana...?"_

_lee menunujuk kalung yang bertengger leher Se in_

"_memang kau tidak dapat,..?" dan lee menggeleng sebagai jawaban_

"_kalung ini 1 paket dengan baju latihan,kau tau kalung ini seperti tanda pengenal,jadi jika mayat kita tidak teridentifikasi,kalung ini akan menjadi tanda pengenal kita...lihat tertulis namaku..."_

_Ujar Se in sambil menunjukan nama yang tertera pada kalungnya.._

"_aishh...kenapa aku tidak dapat..?" lee mendengus kesal sambil menendang batu di dekatnya.._

"_haha..dasar kau sedang sial..."_

Tok..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu menarik lee kembali kedunia nyata,ia pun segera menghampiri pintu mengecek siapa yang datang dari lubang pintu sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya,salah satu sikap waspada yang sering ia lakukan...

"apa benar anda lee hyun ha..?"

"benar, ada yang bisa saya bantu..?"

"kami detektive,dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyakan..?"

"tentang..?"

"kasus perencanaan kudeta 2 tahun yang lalu..."

TBC

alohhaaaaa...#joget bareng hunhan pake rok hawai...

kemaren banyak yang nanya kemana EXO M,...hhe maaf soalnya aku fokusin di EXO K nya, #digigit naga..

dan soal sulay couple,aku anggap suho yang jadi uke,soalnya dia itu unyu-unyu gimana gitu...#sesat sendirian...

udah bikin sampe chap 5 sih tapi blum di post soalnya ga ada kuota #miris QAQ...

dan selain itu author juga mau liat reaksi readersnim,hhe...

moga kalian ga bosen ya,...bener-bener deh ceritanya malah makin ngawur...miaaaaaannnnn!...

tapi saya ga bisa memendam ide ini...#alah bahasa lo... jadi silahkan di nikmati...keke...oh ya saya nerima saran dan kritik(tapi jangan terlalu pedes ya,,hehe)...

eh iya di chap 2 banyak pake banget typo nya...huweee malu,... maklum lah,manusia yang baru nemu keyboard kaya saya kan belum lancar hehe...#pllaaaakkkk digampar orang se RT,pipinya mendadak mirip xiumin..

Yoshh jangan lupa review yang ini juga ya...


	4. Chapter 4

Call me manager lee

Author:justBona13

Pairing :EXO official couple

Cast:exo k +,lee hyun ha(menager lee) OOC

Rating: T

Genre:romance,litle humor,crime

Leght:4 of...?

Warning:yaoi,gaje,full of typo,alur ngaco,cerita seadanya..tidak percaya buktikan sendiri

"jadi,apa yang bisa saya bantu..?"aura tidak menenyenangkan mulai menguar ke dalam ruangan yang kini di tempati lee,masih dengan 2 orang polisi dari biro penyelidikan yang berencana mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau lee jawab

"berdasar kan data yang kami terima,anda adalah mantan anggota militer berpangkat letnan dan dikeluarkan dari-"

"salah,aku mengeluarkan diri,bukan di keluarkan..."kalimat lee memotong kata-kata polisi tersebut,tentu saja,mana mau dia di bilang di pecat,pemfitnahan hal seperti itu sungguh memalukan..

"tapi kenapa...?"

"tanyakan pada orang yang memerintah kalian..."nada sinis terdengar dari mulut lee,tak bisa di pungkiri,kemarahannya belum mereda bahkan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu

"hmm..kalau begitu kami dengar anda mengganti nama anda dari choi jin young menjadi lee hyun ha..kenapa anda melakukan hal itu..?"

"apa itu ilegal,..?"

"tidak,hanya saja-"

"kurasa aku mengganti namaku dengan mengikuti prosedur yang ada.."

"tapi anda pasti memiliki alasan..kami ingin tau apa alasannya.."

"sederhana saja,nama itu meninggalkan kenangan buruk,dan aku ingin melupakan kenangan buruk itu.." tidak logis,alasan apa itu,..pikiran lee berkecamuk,memikirkan alasan sebenarnya ia mengganti namanya..

"apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan park Se in..?"tanya si polisi hati-hati tapi sepertinya tepat mengenai sasaran,dan membuat lee terdiam sejenak,memaksa otaknya untuk kembali mengulang memori lama..

"_choi jin young.."_

"_apa..?"nada ketus keluar dari bibir lee menanggapi Se in yang di rasa memanggilnya_

"_aku hanya menyebutkan namamu saja.."jawab se in santai_

"_jangan iseng..."lee kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya kembali mengelap sebuah pistol yang baru saja di terimanya.._

"_isshh,kau mau mengelap benda itu sampai transparan.."_

"_aku hanya tidak mau senjataku berkarat...lihat milikmu,baru beberapa hari saja sudah seperti rongsokan.."ucap lee tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya_

"_berisik...choi jin young...choi jin young,..YA! CHOI JIN YOUNG AKU MEMANGGILMU DARI TADI!"ucap Se in kesal merasa panggilannya tidak diidahkan oleh teman seperjuangannya ini.._

"_AAAHHHH BERISIK...TADI KAU HANYA MENYEBUTKAN NAMAKU SEKARANG KAU MEMANGGILKU,AKU MANA TAHU BEDANYA!"lee tidak kalah geram_

"_isshh kau ini,..'choi jin young'nama macam apa itu.."kata Se in dengan nada meremehkan_

"_kau menghina namaku..!"lee mulai teralihkan dari kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Se in geram_

"_tidak,hanya saja kau ini perempuan tapi di beri nama choi jin young,apa yang orang tua mu pikirkan.."_

"_mana aku tau,lagi pula kau ini usil sekali,urus saja urusanmu,sempat-sempatnya mengurusi nama orang..."merasa tidak penting lagi,lee kembali ke kegiatannya _

"_aku harap suatu saat nanti aku punya anak perempuan...jika aku punya satu,aku akan menamainya lee hyun ha"Se in menatap langit,seolah menyampaikan permohonannya ke udara_

"_cih,nama macam apa itu...nama itu bahkan tidak lebih bagus dari namaku.."kali ini lee yang meremehkan_

_Se in yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah menyebalkan temannya tiba-tiba merebut pstol dari genggaman hyun ha,lalu membawanya kabur.._

"_YAAAA! PARK SE IN..KEMBALIKAN PISTOLKU!" tidak terima lee pun mengejarnya.._

"nona lee"seorang polisi memanggil dan menariknya kembali dunia nyata

"i..iya.."

"apa ada hal lain yang anda pikirkan...?"

"tidak,lanjutkan saja pertanyaanmu.."

"baiklah,..kali ini kami akan menanyai anda sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan park Se in...apakah anda teman dekatnya selama di pelatihan militer ..?"

"ya"harusnya lee bilang tidak bahkan kalau perlu bilang saja tidak kenal sekalian

"anda di tugaskan dalam pengamanan presiden berpatner dengan park se in"

"ya"

"baiklah,pertanyaan terahir,..apakah anda ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa kudeta yang dilakukan park Se in dengan anggotany sekaligus peristiwa jatuhnya park Se in dari atas gedung yang menyebab kan kematiannya.."

"tidak.." bohong

"kalau begitu anda ada dimana saat itu..?"

"aku mengawasi tempat lain,.."omong kosong

"kalau begitu,berarti anda tidak ada di sana saat kejadian.."

"ya.."tidak mungkin..

"kalau begitu cukup pertanyaan dari kami,maaf menggangu waktu anda kami permisi.."ke 2 polisi itu pun keluar dari pintu kamar lee,setelah menutup pintu dan memastikan polisi itu sudah benar-benar pergi,lee terduduk lemas di depan pintu bahkan kedua kaki kokohnya itu kini tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya ,ia terduduk dan mulai terisak...

Ia benci semua kebohongan yang ia lontarkan,ia benci kenapa harus dia yang mengalami kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu,ia benci kenapa harus di tugaskan dengan park Se in dan paling parah adalah ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri,...tidak mungkin dia tidak mengenal park Se in yang sudah dia anggap sebagai sodara sendiri,tidak mungkin dia tidak ada saat Se in hendak melakukan kudeta,dan yang terahir tidak mungkin dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematian Se in..karna dia sendiri lah yang telah membunuh park se in...

Jam menunjukan pukul 9,itu menandakan sudah waktunya kembali pada pekerjaannya dan untuk sejenak lee melupakan masalahnya sendiri,walaupun mengalami masalah yang sangat pelik,lee berusaha untuk tetap profesional dan tidak membawa-bawa emosi batin masuk ke dalam pekerjaannya

Dengan langkah yang tetap di usahakan tetap tegap lee berjalan keluar kamarnya dan bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan di sebelahnya,terdengar ketokan membuat penghuni ruangan tersebut melangkah menghampiri dan membuka pintu,..

"manager.."ucap suho seolah tidak percaya siapa yang datang..

"kenapa dengan wajahmu itu,bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan datang jam 9.."

"tidak,hanya saja kau mengetuk pintu.."

"lalu.."

"haha..biasanya kau mendobrak pintu ..jadi seperti bukan kau saja...ayo masuk manager.."

Lee gagal ,ia berusaha menyembunyikannya namun ia gagal,bahkan hal kecil seperti mendobrak pintu saja lupa untuk ia lakukan,bukankah itu sudah jadi kebiasaanya...lee mengumpat dalam hati..kenangan tentang park Se in masih melekat jelas dalam otaknya,dan membuatnya tidak menjadi lee yang biasanya...

"eh manager...kami sudah siap ayo berangkat hanya tinggal sehun saja yang masih sibuk ngambek karna kaos kesayangannya dari luhan hyung sobek gara-gara si kkamjong,tolong bujuk dia manager,..kami sudah lelah membujuknya.. "kata chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan apa yang menghambat mereka seraya menyerahkan kaos yang menjadi sumber permasalahan pada lee

tanpa banyak bicara lagi lee segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sehun yang duduk di sofa menonton tv walau sebenarnya tidak benar-benar menonton,lee teralihkan oleh siaran tv yang kini sedang di tonton sehun menampilkan berita tentang kemajuan kesejahteraan korea dan betapa berhasilnya pemerintah dalam membangun negaranya..

"_NEGARA INI KUAT DAN SEMPURNA DARI LUAR,TAPI BOBROK DARI DALAM HARUSNYA KAU JUGA MENYADARI HAL ITU CHOI JIN YOUNG,CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT NEGARA INI AKAN HANCUR.."_

Teriakan Se in menggema dalam memori lee,saat itu juga ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha kembali menjernihkan pikirannya,..

"ayo kita berangkat sehun.."ucap lee mamanggil sehun dan berbalik ia tidak sudi menatap kembali layar tv

"tidak mau ..."jawab sehun ketus

"sudahlah,kaos itu kita urus nanti,sekarang kita punya tanggung jawab.."

"aku tidak peduli.."

"sehun...!"

"pokonya aku tidak mau pergi kemanapun sebelum kaosku-"

"BERHENTILAH MERENGEK HANYA KARNA KAOS TOLOL,SAAT KUKATAKAN KITA BERANGKAT SEKARANG,ITU ARTINYA SEKARANG,JANGAN MEMBUAT ORANG LAIN SUSAH KARNA KE EGOISANMU...!" tiba-tiba bentakan lee yang memotong ucapan sehun langsung membuat dorm itu hening seketika,entah setan apa yang merasukinya,lee memang keras tapi ia tidak pernah membentak bahkan sampai sekeras itu,seketika itu juga lee menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat,wajah sehun mulai memerah menahan tangis,sehun memang manja dan seharusnya lee sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu dan bisa mengatasi rengekannya dengan lebih baik tapi bayangan se in membuatnya kacau...benar-benar kacau...

Lee tau ia akan meminta maaf tapi bukan sekarang,ini bukanlah saat yang tepat,ia pun berbalik keluar dorm dan memutuskan menunggu di mobil...sepeninggalnya lee aura tidak menyenangkan langsung menguar,sehun langsung berdiri dan pergi untuk bersiap-siap sementara member yang lain tidak tau harus melakukan apa,mereka bingung takut melakukan hal yang salah dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua sendiri..

Sepanjang perjalanan benar-benar hening tidak ada yang berisiatif untuk bicara,bahkan baekhyun dan chanyeol yang biasa tidak lelah untuk membuat mobil mereka berisik kini diam tak berkutik,kejadian barusan benar-benar membekas dalam ingatan mereka,sehun duduk di kursi pojok bersama D.O ,ia membutuhkan seseorang setidaknya untuk mengelus kepalanya dan menenangkannya ,kai duduk di belakang bersama baekhyun dan chanyeol,kali ini dia merelakan d.o untuk berada di dekat sehun,sedikit banyak ia ikut ambil bagian dari kejadian pagi ini...sedangkan suho tentu saja duduk bersebelahan dengan lee,tapi sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membuka pembicaraan dan lebih senang menatap keluar jendela,sementara lee sendiri benar-benar fokus ke badan jalan,entah apa yang di pikirkannya kali ini..

Acara usai tepat pukul 8 malam,untungnya semua berjalan lancar walau tidak banyak bicara setidaknya sehun tidak menunjukan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya pagi ini di depan kamera,dan tetap menjadi seorang oh sehun walau lebih pendiam dari biasanya..

Sesampainya di dorm ,saat suho ingin mengajak lee untuk mampir,tiba-tiba gadis itu menghilang padahal suho yakin kalau tadi dia masih di sisinya,tapi kemana gadis itu,menyangka ia sudah masuk ke ruangannya sendiri,mereka semua memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar dan tidur, mereka lelah dan masih ada jadwal besok pagi...

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam,tiba-tiba terdengar dobrakan dari pintu dorm mereka,mereka terbangun seketika dan benar-benar kaget serta takut berharap itu bukanlah perampok,mereka keluar satu persatu,setelah melihat ke ruang tv kini rasa takut mereka di ganti oleh rasa tidak percaya,mulut mereka menganga melihat siapa yang ada di hadapan mereka,...

"manager lee,..sedang apa kau disini...?"kata baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu tersadar

"eh,tadinya aku mau membangunkan kalian..kemarilah kalian semua.."ucap lee sambil mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk mendekat,dan memberitahu mereka agar hati-hati melangkah di antara jajaran makanan maupun minuman yang kini sudah bertumpuk

"a..ada apa ini..?"D.o berusaha mengklarivikasi semua kekacauan ini

"aku tadi ke toko cd,dan membeli beberapa film,mau menonton bersamaku...?"

"tapi...ini sudah malam.."ucap baekhyun ragu

"aku memaksa.."tanpa panjang lebar lagi lee segera menarik dan memaksa mereka semua untuk duduk lalu mulai memutar cd yang sudah tadi ia beli,mereka yang awalnya tertegun mulai tertawa menikmati film yang mereka tonton,kecuali oh sehun yang masih tertunduk,film ini tentu saja tidak lantas menghapus memorinya tentang kejadian tadi pagi,lee tentu saja menyadari hal itu ia pun mengambil suatu barang dari salah satu kantong dan menyodorkannya pada sehun...

"i..ini.."mata sipit sehun langsung terbelalak begitu melihat benda yang di sodorkan lee padanya,kaos yang tadi pagi menjadi sumber perdebatan sekarang sudah ada di depan matanya dalam keadaan sudah di perbaiki walau tidak sebagus asalnya tapi kaos itu masih bisa di pakai

"robekannya tidak terlalu parah,jadi aku masih bisa memperbaikinya,kau saja yang terlalu cepat ngambek.."

Sehun mengangguk dan menerima kaos itu,tapi masih tidak berani memandang ke arah lee,...

"maaf..."kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut lee,ia tau ia bersalah walaupun hal itu ia lakukan karna kesal dengan sikap sehun yang manja belum lagi masalah yang tengah dia hadapi sendiri,tapi membetak dengan kata-kata kasar bukanlah jalan yang baik

"tidak manager seharus nya aku yang-"

"beberapa hari ini aku sedang dalam keadaan emosi yang tidak bagus,yah bahkan untuk orang sepertiku kata labil bisa di gunakan juga,aku bingung bahkan dengan diriku sendiri padahal aku juga tau dengan sangat jelas kalau pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi adalah benda yang sangat berharga..." sambil mengatakan hal itu lee menunduk tanpa sadar lee mengepal erat kalung Se in yang bertengger di lehernya

"tidak seharusnya aku menyebut kaos itu dengan sebutan tolol dan membentakmu,aku merasa bersalah..."member lain yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua tidak bergeming sama sekali menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan mereka dengar

"a..aku juga minta maaf,kau benar manajer seharusnya aku tidak bersikap egois dan manja sehingga menyusahkan yang lain aku juga minta maaf,aku akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi.."kini sehun sudah berani memandang ke arah lee dan teman-temannya,membuat mereka semua hening sejenak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing..

"coba aku lihat kaosmu sehun,.."tiba-tiba aekhyun kembali bersuara dan dan merebut kaos dari tangan sehun

"wah manager,jahitanmu benar-benar tidak rapih..lihat yeolie"ucapnya lagi sambil memperhatikan kaos itu dan memperlihatkannya pada chanyeol,lee menatap dengan wajah datarnya

"hahaha kau benar,mana ada jahitan bercabang seperti ini,benangnya meleber kemana-mana.."seolah tidak cukup dengan komentar pedas baekhyun chanyeol menimpali ,kini kening lee mulai berkerut menunjukan kalau dia tidak senang

"ahh manager,kau ini wanita bukan sih,jangan-jangan kau menjahit memakai pisau ya...jadinya hancur seperti ini.."ucap kai mulai meremehkan..kini wajah lee mulai memerah entah marah atau malu karna setatusnya sebagai seorang wanita mulai di ragukan

"ma..manager,kalau kau mau kau bisa belajar menjahit padaku,aku cukup mahir ko..kan tidak baik kalau seorang '**wanita**' tidak pintar menjahit nanti apa kata suaminya..."niat D.o memang baik tapi entah di sadarinya atau tidak kata-katanya menusuk

"ckckckck...aku rasa kau harus belajar pada D.o,jangan sampai terlambat dan menyesalinya setelah kau menikah nanti..hahhaa"kalimat suho membuat lee mengepalkan tangannya kuat seolah bersiap untuk meledak..

"huuwwee...mereka benar,sekarang kaosku jadi lebih rusak dari sebelumnya..bagaimana ini manager.."dan di tutup dengan rengekan sehun,cukup sudah lee sekarang siap untuk meledak..

"grr..kalian jangan menguji kesabarannku dasar kurang ajar..."lee menatap tajam mereka semua dengan nada bicara yang dingin dan menusuk,membuat mereka berenam bergidik bersamaan,lee yang sekarang jauh lebih menyeramkan dari pada lee yang membentak sehun pagi tadi...

"MA..MAAF.." ucap mereka semua berbarengan lalu keluar kalimat permintaan maaf lain dari mulut mereka masing ,dengan panik berusaha untuk meredam amarah manager mereka yang benar-benar menakutkan

"pfftt...bodoh,kalian melihatku seperti melihat monster yang akan memakan kalian.."tawa kecil lolos dari bibir lee,tentu saja...siapa yang kuat melihat wajah orang-orang di depannya ini,lee merasa seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa sekarang..

"ya! Manager berhentilah menakuti kami..!"

"ahh..kau menyebalkan..."sehun yang kesal langsung menggelitiki lee,yang dengan sangat sengaja mempermainkanya diikuti oleh member lain,...kini ruangan itu tidak lagi sunyi..derai tawa menyelimuti mereka semua...

Kegiatannya menonton film mereka terus berlanjut ,hingga suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ,suho yang selalu berinisiatif membuka pintu bangkit dari sofa empuknya dan berjalan menuju pintu,di bukanya pintu itu dan menampakkan 2 orang berbadan tegap yang langsung memperlihatkan lencana polisi mereka..berusaha tetap tenang suho menanyakan keperluan mereka..

"kami kesini setelah menerima surat penangkapan untuk saudari choi jin young.."

"choi jin young..?,maaf sepertinya anda salah tempat,saya tidak mengenal nama yang anda sebutkan.."

"tapi choi jin young adalah manager dari group anda..kami tidak menemukannya di ruang sebelah jadi kami cari dia di sini.."

"tapi manager kami bukanlah choi jin young ,tapi—"

"lee hyun ha..kami tau,choi jin young adalah nama asli dari lee hyun ha..."

"apa..?"

TBC

Haaallllaaaggggg siah...sehun di bentak orang...tanggung jawab lu manager...

Lee:thor jangan sampe lu gue lempar pake piso...

Author:hehe muup

Lee:dasar sarap..

Iyeeeeee chap 4 publish...#biasa aja kali...==''

Sipp disini mulai ke ungkap masa lalu lee...ada yang penasarann ga ayooo angkat tangannnnn #hening...langsung bubar...

Oh ya saya masih menghapkan saran kalian...maaf kalo ada typo...abis biasa nulis pake pahatan batu,jadi rada acak-acak gitulah...#dusta! Jjdaaakkkk #diwushu tao ke bulan...

Makasih udah sempet baca,apalagi review cerita saya,...saran kalian sangatlah berarti...

Yah walau cerita kaya gini tapi itu pure dari otak saya yang terdalam(entah di sebelah mana itu..?)pokonya gitu lah...hehe

So thank's for anything...

Ciaooo adios...


End file.
